


If You Don't Have To Go, Don't

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Clubbing, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, One Night Stands, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Louis just wants to have fun, and dance, and forget about everything is wrong in the world. He does just that in a crowded club in the middle of London. That is until he catches the eye of a beautiful green eyed stranger, and suddenly all of Louis' dance moves are for him.The work was inspired by the song Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna





	If You Don't Have To Go, Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freetheankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetheankles/gifts).



> This is a very smutty one shot that I spruced up, and tied a bow. I want to wish Addie a wonderful, and happy birthday. All the love, and I hope you enjoy. xo

Louis is so done with men. Well, not done, just done with picking up random men in bars. Well, maybe not all random men in bars. Ok, he is done this week a least. He loves men, maybe little too much, but sometimes loving them can be a royal pain in the ass, and not the good kind. Sometimes the stress of the jealousy, or clinginess, or men who think they own him as soon as Louis lets them kiss him, gets to him, and he just feels like he needs to get away from it all. 

He is too young to settle down, and be tied to someone who doesn’t appreciate him for who he is. He doesn’t need a man who is going to try to make him something he is not. And that is exactly what he told his overbearing, over sensitive, egotistical boyfriend...ex boyfriend Brad two nights ago. Anyway, tonight is just about dancing, drinking, and feeling good. He just needs to let off a little steam, and shake off some of the stress of the week. He’s at his favourite club, the DJ is rocking, and he’s had just enough cocktails to feel his hips start to move to the music.

“Dance with me Li?” Louis pouts at his friend and roommate. Said friend/roommate currently has a lap full of boyfriend, and he shakes his head with a smile. 

“This was all you Tommo. We were happy to just sit at home, and watch a movie. 

“I have a paper due in two days.” Lap boyfriend, or Zayn as he likes to be called, whines.

“Then why did you come out ?” Louis throws a hand in the air.

“We are trying to be supportive while you mend your broken heart!” Liam sounds insulted that Louis would think it was for another reason. Louis sighs dramatically anyway.

“I am not brokenhearted. I just want to have fun.”Liam gives him that deprecating smile, that’s disguised by puppy dog eyes, and tilts his head to the side. 

“Alright Lou, go and have your fun. You know where to find us.” 

Louis rolls his eyes, although he doubts that anyone will be able to see it in this light, but he leaves them to do whatever it is they do anyway. He came to dance, and a bunch of party pooper mates is not going to slow him down. The dance floor isn’t as full as he has ever seen it, but there are lots of people to get lost into the sea of bodies, and limbs, and hands, and lips. He throws himself into the throng of people, and tries to become one with the moving mass.

It takes little time before he is in full swing, hips grinding against the man nearest to him. There is nothing on his mind but the beat of the music, and the feeling he has inside him. The alcohol swirls in his blood, and his hair is sticking to the back of his neck. He feels like he’s entranced in some sort of ritual, hypnotized by the place itself.

That is until he looks up, and he sees the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. It’s like everything has come to a screeching halt, and there is silence all around him. The beautiful creature’s eyes are currently trained on Louis. He is tall, about six feet of lean, muscled greek God. The way this man is staring makes Louis just want to float towards him. His feet can’t stop moving. The stranger is moving towards him as well, and they meet somewhere in the middle. Greek God has beautiful dark brown curls, and the most green of green eyes that Louis has ever seen. He’s dressed for the club in a sheer black shirt that is patterned with roses, black skin tight skinny jeans, and gold boots that sparkle off the coloured lights from the DJ. Greek God lets his eyes travel over Louis as well, he seems to like what is in front of him because he reaches out, putting his hands on Louis’ waist, and starts moving with the beat. Everything comes back from slow motion once again, and Louis starts to move to the beat.

He gets lost back into the music, but this time there is a body in front of him, and all of Louis’ moves are for him. Their hips are grinding together, forehead to forehead. Louis can feel the light sheen of sweat on the man’s temple, and it’s the sexiest thing Louis has ever felt before. The song ends all too quickly, and although Louis is happy to stay right where he is, and continue this sensuous mating ritual, the man pulls away. He looks at Louis apologetically, and with only a slight hesitation, he starts to move towards the door. Louis is stunned by the sudden loss of his new obsession, and his feet can’t seem to move for a few long moments, but eventually his brain catches up, and he begins to follow the man out of the club. He finally catches up, and grabs the man’s hand, swirling him around with a “WAIT!” The man doesn’t resist, and waits for Louis to speak. “ Where are you going, why did you leave?”

“I’m sorry” comes a deep, slow drawl from the man. “I shouldn’t be here.” 

“Why? “ Louis couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Can’t reveal your secret identity?” It wasn’t that funny, but the man chuckles anyway.

“Something like that.” he replies. “You don’t know who I am?” 

“Uh, no, I kind of wish I did though.” Louis arches his eyebrows, and the man laughs again. 

“”M Harry.” Harry offers his hand. Louis shakes it, and doesn’t let go. Harry lets him hang on, and wraps his fingers around Louis’ hand. “Harry Styles.” Yes, Louis is drunk, but that name does ring bells. Then his brain catches up once more. 

“Holy shit!” Louis squeaks, pulling his hand away. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.” Louis is panicking a little because he was just propositioning one of the most famous singers in the UK, and he didn’t even know it. He looks back up at Harry, who is ducking his head down, looking at his shoes. 

“That’s ok. I should go.” And he starts to walk away again. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Louis says almost pleadingly. Harry stops walking again, and turns to Louis.

“I don’t really want to go either. You… you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Harry practically whispers into the cool night air. Louis’ heart rate speeds up, and his stomach tightens. 

“I feel the same way about you. I don’t want to stop looking at you, or listening to your voice, or dancing with you.” 

“I can’t go back in there. I shouldn’t have gone in to begin with. I shouldn’t even be standing on this sidewalk without security.” He looks around nervously, as though he just realised right this moment that he may be in danger.

“Living dangerously tonight Harry Styles?” 

“Something like that. Um, this is forward, and you can say no, but my hotel is really close. Would you like to come with me? We could… talk, or something.” Harry looks nervous. Louis just wants to squeeze his cheeks, he’s so adorable. 

“I am up for adventure, Styles. Lead the way.” Louis replies. And Harry smiles at him, and Oh God, he’s got dimples. Harry tentatively reaches out his hand, and Louis takes it without question, and they walk away from the noise of the club.

 

****************

 

“Well, here it is.” Harry waves a hand disinterestedly as they walk into the vast room. It’s bright, and airy. There’s a balcony that is opened, and the linens on the bed are white and pristine.

“Posh” is all Louis responds. Harry rolls his eyes, and takes his boots off. “So, Harry Styles. Are you going to tell me why you are sneaking around gay bars without security, and making innocent boys fall for you before you vanish into the night?”

“Um, that’s a lot of questions.” Harry giggles. It’s Louis’ turn to roll his eyes. 

“Ok, how about you start with why you were there.” Louis replies.

“Well, I am gay. I like other men who are gay.” Harry says as seriously as he can. He sits on the bed, and pats the spot beside him for Louis to join him. Louis decides instead that he would rather be sitting on Harry’s lap, so he goes with that instead. Harry looks surprised, but happy, so Louis moves on to the next question. 

“Why didn’t you have anyone with you?” Louis murmurs into Harry’s neck, as he’s slowly unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. Harry’s breath hitches, but he takes a breath to answer. 

“Security draws attention. I am not supposed to draw attention to the idea of wanting to be in a gay bar. They would rather I just stay out of them all together, but…”Harry sighs, and draws away a little. He looks Louis in the eye. “ I get lonely.” Louis is gone. He’s done. He just hopes that Harry doesn’t ask him to commit murder in the next ten minutes, because Louis would probably do it. 

“No one has to know what goes on between us. You can trust me.” Louis looks at him seriously, hopefully reassuring Harry. 

“I know.” 

“I’m going to kiss you now. “ Louis waits for a nod, or an acknowledgement. Harry smiles again, and Louis accepts it. He pushes his lips into Harry’s, and just lets himself feel the other man. Harry responds first, opening his mouth, seeking out Louis’ tongue. Louis breaks away before he can get lost in the kiss. “I think we should talk about this.” Harry’s smile is instantly replaced with panic. 

“If you don’t want to. That’s all right. I just thought…” Harry is moving to get away from Louis, but he stays firm on Harry’s lap, pushing Harry down a little so he doesn’t squirm away. 

“No silly...I want. So much want. I just want to know what you want.”

“Oh!” Harry replies, ears reddening a little. “Well, I want to kiss you… um, and I want to devour your thighs, because they are spectacular. More than anything I want to fuck you.” Harry looks a little sheepish, but sincere. Louis starts rubbing his hands up Harry’s bare chest, and pulling the shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his jeans. 

“OK.” Louis says, trailing kisses wherever he can reach bare skin. “Have you ever done this?” Louis questions, considering Harry is a famous man who, as far as he knows, everyone thinks is straight. 

“Yes, not a lot, but I have.” 

“Ok, show me what you got.” 

Louis leans down and starts kissing Harry again. Harry is moving his hands up Louis’ back, loosening his shirt from his tight trousers. The feel of Harry’s touch on his skin is like lightning. Louis moves his hands down to the button of Harry’s jeans, and begins to work them open, while leaving kisses trailing down his chest. Louis slowly gets off the bed, and off Harry’s lap, and begins to fully undress Harry. Once all of his clothes are off Louis looks down at the beautiful creature on the bed in front of him. He’s even more spectacular with no clothes at all. His skin is flushed from arousal, and his cock is hard, and tight to his belly. “How many tattoos do you have?” Louis asks cheekily. 

“Don’t really know.” Harry responds breathily. “Maybe you can count them sometime.” Louis grins, but is also incredibly turned on by the idea of being able to see this naked form again. But he’s getting ahead of himself because he’s not even naked yet for their first time around. He quickly undresses, mindful of Harry watching his every move, he tries to be a little bit seductive. He must be doing it right, because Harry’s breath quickens when he’s finally naked, still standing before the bed. “ How many tattoos do you have?” Harry practically groans, and sits up, grabbing Louis by the waist, and pulling him back onto the bed. “Can I give you a love bite?” Harry asks politely. Louis laughs. 

“Honestly Harry, I think I would be disappointed if you didn’t.” Harry doesn’t need asked twice before he attacks Louis’ chest, and neck. It feels incredible, and Louis is so painfully hard. He rolls his hips down onto Harry’s also hard dick, making him gasp out. 

“I don’t know if I am going to last much longer, if I’m honest.” Harry pants into his ear. “Do you want me to fuck you? “

“Yes, yes. Please fuck me.” Louis rolls off Harry, and Harry whimpers at the loss of the warm body on him. 

“How do you want it?” Harry asks gently, and Louis rolls onto his belly. Harry begins kissing, and rubbing his back, down to the soft curve of his ass, and whispers in his ear. “I’m going to take care of you, Louis.” 

“Please don’t stop” Louis groans as Harry rubs a dry finger up and down the crack of his ass. Harry doesn’t need to get off the bed to reach for the things he needs, he stretches his endlessly long torso and arm across the bed, and into the nightstand to get the bottle easily enough. He greases his fingers, and goes back to caressing Louis, only dipping inside once he has teased for a couple moments. Louis can’t help it, he lets out a groan, and buries his head in his arms.

“No darling, I want to hear you. Every moan.” Harry gently shoves his finger deeper into, and Louis breaths out another moan, this one more free, more willing to release it. He slowly adds another finger, and begins to stretch Louis open. 

“Faster Harry, please” He goads Harry impatiently. He is pushing himself back on Harry’s fingers looking for some friction for his cock on the bed at the same time. Harry chuckles to himself, laying his free hand on the base of Louis’ spine, stilling him for the moment, but he does speed up, adding a third finger. “Yes, yesyesyes” Louis responds greedily. Harry kisses the soft skin of Lpuis’ cheek and it elicits another moan and a slur of “I’m ready”s. He pulls his fingers out, and quickly prepares himself with a condom and lube. 

“You alright?” Harry gives Louis another chance to change his mind, or his position. 

“I would be better if you were in me” Louis complains instead of saying what he is actually feeling which incredible fondness for the man above him. Harry complies, and pushes in. He pauses to let Louis adjust to him., and takes a moment for himself to catch his breath. “So big, so good” Louis can’t stop the moan from slipping from his lips.

“You feel so good Louis. I could just be inside you forever.”

“Please, please fuck me.”

“You want that? You want me to fuck you? You want it hard, or gentle? You want to be able to feel me tomorrow Louis?” Harry is rambling, and Louis can feel every vibration of his deep voice ripple through him.

“Hard, fuck me hard. Make me feel you. Never forget you.” Louis moans again, and Harry complies. He pulls out almost completely, and fucks hard into his ass. Louis cries out, but it’s only in pleasure. Harry does it again, and Louis loses his balance on his arms, and is pushed forward into the bed. 

“That how you want it? Like it like this? Rough?” Harry pounds into him a couple more times before he gets his rhythm. “Talk to me Louis, tell me how you like it. Tell me how you feel” Louis doesn’t know if he can, he is just wrapped in a fog of pleasure, and want, and Harry.

“Mmmhhhmm” is all that manages to come from his mouth. Harry leans into his back, and begins to bite, and suck on his neck. “I don’t think-oh- that I am going to last-fuck!- much longer.” Louis manages to spit out between huffed breath. 

“You want me to touch you, Lou? I can make you feel good.” 

“Yes, please.” Louis whimpers as Harry reaches between him and the bed. It’s so hard that Louis doesn’t know how he’s holding on. Harry starts to pump in time with his hips, and fucks him through an almost instant orgasm. Harry slows down when Louis is past it, ready to pull out, and finish himself off, but Louis protests. “No! Don’t stop fucking me, come in me. Fuck me through it.” 

“Fuck.” Harry grits out as he enters Louis again. It only takes another few deep strokes, and he’s coming as well. He fucks Louis through it all, and pulls out gently, and slowly. Louis is so oversensitive by now. But, in reality, all he feels is blissed out. And messy. Very messy. 

When Harry calms down a little he moves to get up. “How about I get us cleaned up” he whispers to Louis.

“In a minute.” Louis mumbles. “Comfortable” Harry settles in beside him, their bodies still entangled, and he passes out almost immediately.

 

************************

 

When Louis wakes up, the sun is shining. He has a slight hangover, and he has no idea where he is. He looks to his right, and sees a beautiful face beside him, and the night before comes flooding back. Harry is stirring as well. “Morning,” Louis croaks. His voice is raspy at his best moments, mornings after a club night, he can barely talk. 

“Morning, Lou,” the affection in Harry’s voice goes straight to Louis’ tummy. “We fell asleep” 

“That we did curly” Louis smiles at Harry. “We are a mess.” He wrinkles his nose, but Harry just shrugs. 

“Shower’s that way. We can get in together.” Harry waggles his eyebrows, and Louis lets out a laugh. 

“I will shower, then get out of your hair. I didn’t mean to stay.” He gets up, searching for his pants. When he’s semi dressed he looks to see Harry still sitting up in bed, and he is pouting. Like, real life lip stuck out. “What’s wrong?” Louis sits back down on the edge of the bed. He really needs to get out of here, because every minute he stays, he falls for this boy a little more.

“You don’t have to just… go.” Harry says, still giving Louis sad eyes. 

“Well, I don’t have to, no. But, that’s kind of the point of a one night stand, isn’t it? That’s what you wanted?” Louis needs to clarify what they are doing. He probably should have before he slept with Harry.

“Yeah, yes. I guess that is what I went to that club for.” Harry plays with the sheets pooled around his waist. “I’m sorry, but that’s not what I want now. I know it’s not up to me. But I like you. I don’t want to never see you again. Ugh, I can’t do anything right. I’m sorry.” Harry pulls his knees to his chest, and curls in on himself.

“Harry! You didn’t do anything wrong. We didn’t talk about this. I just assumed I guess.” He shuffles closer to the top of the bed, reaching for a covered foot. 

“Yeah?” Harry asks, still sounding down, and nervous.

“I would love to see you again.” Louis moves his hand, and places it on Harry’s chest. “But right now I’m going to go. I feel very sweaty, and gross, and I have no clean clothes here. I am going to give you my number, and you can call me. We can set a proper date. Call whenever you want.” Harry is quick to reach for his phone half tossed onto the nightstand the night before. Louis puts his number in quickly, and hands the phone back to Harry before he continues to get dressed. “I am going to go ok?” Louis hesitates, but kisses Harry anyway. Harry returns it with as much passion as he did the night before. It takes Louis off guard, but it feels so good. He is regretting leaving now as well. “Call me alright?” 

“I will Louis…” Harry glances down at the phone still in his hand, and smiles bright. “Tomlinson”

“Bye Harry.”


End file.
